As advances are made in the field of fiber optics and fiber optic networks continue to grow, the demand for access to such networks also increases. More and more people want to experience the benefits of subscribing to a fiber optic network, whether it is for telephone service, television programming, internet access, or any other type of access involving the transmission of voice, data, or video signals. Few, however, wish to look at bulky raceways or exposed cables that may connect them or neighboring subscribers to the fiber optic network.
Although the core of each optical fiber itself has a very small diameter, generally smaller than the diameter of a human hair, individual fibers must often be “built up” to produce a cable that can be handled effectively and efficiently and installed in various locations without adversely affecting the signal-carrying properties of the fiber. For example, the optical fiber core and cladding is usually coated with a buffer layer made of resin, and the buffer layer may be further surrounded by a jacket layer, which is typically made of plastic. Such layers, added to protect the fibers from at least transverse stresses, increase the effective diameter of each optical fiber. Furthermore, fibers are typically bundled together for connecting multiple subscribers in the same general location, such as an apartment building or other multi-dwelling unit, to the fiber backbone. In general, twelve fibers may be bundled together in a cable (known as a fiber optic drop cable) for connecting subscribers to the network.
In addition to the increased diameter resulting from protecting and bundling the optical fibers, guides and accessories may be needed to install the fibers in different locations, further increasing the effective size of the installation. For example, cables are sometimes installed in raceways, which may be plastic channels, that serve to guide, contain, and protect the cables.
In many cases, the fiber optic cable and accessories are considered unattractive or at least austere by residents of the multi-dwelling unit who see the fiber optic installations in their hallways. As a result, decorative moldings are typically installed to hide the fiber optic installations from the view of residents. Although decorative moldings are generally successful for hiding fiber optic installations, installing such moldings over the fiber optic cable raceways increases the cost of the fiber optic installation. In addition, installing the moldings adds an extra step to the fiber optic installation, resulting in longer installation times and greater inconvenience to the subscribers, such as the residents of the multi-dwelling unit where the installation is taking place.
Thus, there is a need for a fiber optic cable that is easy to install, is not bulky or obtrusive, can be easily adapted to match the installation environment, and is modifiable in the field for different types of installations.